Ojos de Luna
by 0'ekee'0
Summary: Extracto: "El cuerpo celeste allá arriba siempre le había dado fuerzas. Cuando su madre murió y quedó solo y a la deriva en este cruel mundo siempre se sintió velado por ella." Y fue la misma Luna la que le dio valor para empezar una nueva vida. One!Shot, mi homenaje a Gustavo Cerati.


_**¡Hola a todos! Vengo a dejar aquí muy humildemente un OneShot en homenaje a Gustavo Cerati, que pasados cuatro días del mes de septiembre del 2014 dejó este mundo, para convertirse en un ángel del rock Argentino allá arriba.**_

_**Capo, gracias por tanto. Fuiste un genio y serás recordado como un ídolo. Nos dejaste el mejor recuerdo: Tu música.**_

_**Ambientado luego de la muerte de Kikyo.**_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: InuYasha y compañía no me pertenecen, son de su creadora Rumiko Takahashi.<em>

_El fragmento de la letra pertenece a la canción "Trátame suavemente" de la banda Soda Estéreo; Vocalista: Gustavo Cerati. (Escúchenla, es hermosa). La frase en negrita es de él._

* * *

><p>Kagome se encontraba tapada hasta la nariz con su bolsa de dormir en el campamento, una fría noche de otoño. Estaba ahogando sus lágrimas, tratando de ser fuerte. Fuerte por ella, por que le rompía el corazón ver a InuYasha tan.. triste desde que Kikyo se había.. ido. Y fuerte por él, para transmitirle apoyo y ánimos.<p>

Sabía perfectamente que el hanyou estaba en el claro más cercano, mirando a la luna en un estado catatónico. Si supiera cuanta razón tenia.

InuYasha miraba a la luna con ojos tristes como si ella fuera la única que pudiera darle alguna respuesta. Quería muchísimo a Kikyo, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que le hacia mal a Kagome, escapándose del grupo para... poder desahogar su pena solo.

Tenía muy en cuenta que ella sólo quería ayudarlo y acompañarlo, pero el se sentía muy mal. Muy confundido.

Cuando veía las lágrimas incipientes por su culpa en los ojos chocolate que -debía admitirlo- tanto le gustaban, se sentía como la peor escoria en la tierra, incluso peor que Naraku. Y estaba muy al tanto que cada vez que volvía al campamento después de sus escapadas, Kagome había llorado. Lo sabía por el olor a sal en el aire. Ahora se sentía dividido, y no podía aliviar el vacío que parecía abrirse paso por su pecho.

Cuando escuchó pasos, la pelinegra pestañeó repetidas veces despejando las lágrimas de sus ojos para hacerse la dormida. Oyó claramente cuando InuYasha detuvo su andar, suspiró y acto seguido saltó hacia el árbol que tenia justamente frente a su vista.

Se abofeteó mentalmente cuando miró hacia la copa no muy alta de el sauce en el que estaba el hanyou y lo sorprendió mirándola. Odiaba cuando la observaba así, con una culpa infinita en los ojos, con una disculpa silenciosa, con el ceño levemente fruncido y las pupilas dilatadas, por que entonces no podía admirar al dorado de las orbes que tanto amaba.

Le sostuvo la potente mirada por unos momentos, hasta que cerró fuertemente los ojos con claras intenciones de dormirse. Si a despertarse a mitad de la noche con sollozos ahogados se le podía decir dormir.

Antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, se le vino a la mente una canción que rondaba en su cabeza desde hacía varios días y cuya letra se le antojaba hermosa. Sentía que identificaba sus sentimientos perfectamente y la repasó mentalmente moviendo los labios, sin que ningún sonido saliera de su garganta mientras se desconectaba de la realidad para sumergirse en el mundo de los sueños.

_Alguien me a dicho que la soledad, se esconde tras sus ojos _

_y que tu blusa atora sentimientos que respiras._

_Tenés que comprender, que no puse tus miedos donde están guardados._

_Y que no podré quitártelos.._

_si al hacerlo me desgarras._

Kagome suspiró y cerró sus ojos, mientras repetía el estribillo en su mente ya sin gesticular, antes de sumirse en la negrura.

_No quiero soñar..._

_mil veces las mismas cosas,_

_ ni contemplarlas sabiamente._

_Quiero que me trates suavemente._

De su ojo derecho escapó una solitaria lágrima, que recorrió parte de la mejilla y resbaló por el puente de la nariz, para precipitarse a la frazada del saco de dormir.

Al principio InuYasha pensó que le estaba hablando mudamente, para no despertar a los demás. Pero poco a poco vió cómo Kagome cerró sus ojos y su respiración se relajó, justo cuando terminó de articular la última palabra. Parecía la letra de una canción, de esas que escuchaba ella cada vez que iban al futuro.

Pudo seguir todo lo que ella moduló por que a parte de tener muy buena vista, había movido los labios con mucha claridad. Cuando terminó de armar las oraciones en su mente, sus orejitas blancas se pegaron a su cabeza y sus ojos se entristecieron.

No comprendía que querían decir todas esas oraciones en su totalidad, pero lograba entender a groso modo lo que las palabras trataban de expresar. Fue la confirmación de lo que él sospechaba. Kagome lo apoyaba a toda costa y estaba con él incondicionalmente, a pesar de todo lo que le había hecho.

Hacía tres meses que Kikyo había muerto y le pareció que era una buena señal como para dejarla partir y que su alma pudiera encontrara la paz. Intentaría devolverle a Kagome todo lo que había hecho por él y le diría que la amaba y que estaba al tanto de que ella velaba por su bienestar.

Se tardó como dos horas en decidirse, pero al final, con la cara completamente roja se plantó frente a la pelinegra durmiente, se arrodilló junto a ella y le sacudió gentilmente el hombro.

— Hmn.. no..— Le dijo Kagome. El alzó una ceja y le volvió a sacudir el hombro. —Cinco minutos más...— El chico negando con la cabeza se dijo que no la despertaría así, entonces acercó su boca a la oreja femenina y le susurró:

—Vamos Kagome, despierta.— Y la zarandeó del hombro de nuevo. La chica por fin abrió sus orbes y se sorprendió de ver a InuYasha tan cerca de su rostro. Lo tenia prácticamente encima.

Su cuerpo se despegó del suelo cuando el hanyou la levantó en brazos del saco de dormir y se estremeció cuando sintió el aire frío en sus piernas desnudas. Ahogó un chillido cuando InuYasha saltó al árbol más alto de la zona, y vaya, ahí arriba si que hacía frío...y tembló de nuevo.

Él se sentó en una rama lo suficientemente gruesa como para aguantarlos a los dos y la acomodó en su regazo. Kagome se sonrojó furiosamente por la posición en la que estaban y se encogió también por el frío. La falda no era un GRAN abrigo. InuYasha se dio cuenta de eso y se sacó su kosode de _rata de fuego_ para ponérselo a ella sobre las blancas piernas.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo mientras el escogía las palabras correctas y el nerviosismo de Kagome aumentaba. «¿Por que me trajo aquí? ¿Estará algo mal? ¿Que pasa?» Y montones de preguntas por el estilo se formulaban en la mente de la chica.

—Kagome...— La voz grave rompió el silencio que los rodeaba. Sobre ellos se extendía el cielo y las estrellas, dando a la escena un aire nostálgico.

Ella batió sus pestañas y lo miró. —¿Qué pasa, InuYahsa?— Murmuro.

Respiró pesadamente por la nariz y frunció el ceño levantando la mirada hacia la luna, pidiéndole valor. El cuerpo celeste allá arriba siempre le había dado fuerzas. Cuando su madre murió y quedó solo y a la deriva en este cruel mundo siempre se sintió velado por ella. Incluso cuando se volvía humano esa maldita noche al mes, la luna lo acompañaba en su temor. Tan hermosa... Y por más que algunas noches las nubes la taparan, el sabia que ella estaba ahí. Siempre ahí.

Sin pestañear dirigió sus orbes dorados hacia Kagome, y los clavó en los grandes ojos que lo miraban expectantes. Fueron segundos en los que se dedicaron a sumergirse en el otro. No sintieron el frío alrededor, ni el molesto viento, ni tampoco se avergonzaron del rubor de las mejillas de ambos.

Pero justo una basurita se incrustó en el ojo de ella, rompiendo así con el mágico momento. Kagome bajó el rostro para así poder refregarse el ojo, maldiciendo mentalmente por lo ridículo de la situación.

InuYasha sabía perfectamente que hacer cuando una basura entraba en el ojo, por que su mamá se lo hacía cuando los malvados niños de la aldea le tiraban tierra para humillarlo y siempre terminaban lastimando sus ojitos.

Ahuecó una mano y la colocó suavemente la mejilla de ella, para incitarla a levantar el rostro. (Y no pudo explicarse de dónde diablos estaba sacado el coraje para comportarse de esa manera).

Cuando la pelinegra sintió semejante tacto de parte él, se sonrojó más de lo que estaba -Si eso era posible- y recargó su rostro hacia el contacto con la mano masculina.

—Mírame.— Dijo él y ella un poco reacia obedeció. —Ahora mira hacia arriba.— Ella obedeció de nuevo. —Soplaré, pero no cierres el ojo.— Kagome simplemente asintió con la cabeza y suspiró.

InuYasha sopló el ojo en la parte del párpado inferior y automáticamente Kagome parpadeó varias veces. El corazón del hanyou se llenó de dicha al ver la sonrisa agradecida de ella cuando se refregó el ojo por última vez y lo miró con... ¿Amor? ¿En serio? ¿Lo estaba viendo con amor?

Toda la coraza de decisión y firmeza que estaba construyendo desde hacía horas se fué al diablo. Retiró la mano del rostro de Kagome y rehuyó a la mirada brillosa que ella le dedicaba, encontrando más interesante cómo una hoja pobremente unida a una ramita del árbol aledaño se desprendía por la fuerza del viento y se perdía en la negrura de la noche.

—InuYasha...— Él a regañadientes comenzó el movimiento de cabeza para poder mirarla.

Pero vaya si pasó algo que la pelinegra no esperaba. En el momento en que el hanyou giró la cara hacia ella, Kagome tenía la mirada expectante en él, demasiado cerca de su rostro. Sus narices se rozaron y la sensación les electrizó cada vello. Pero no fue lo único. InuYasha pensó: «Joder... es ahora o nunca..» Todo en un segundo. «Más vale ahora... ¡Mierda!.»

Y sacó valor de vaya Dios a saber dónde y se inclinó hacia adelante al segundo de que sus narices se rozaran. Su mano se posicionó en la cintura de la chica en un instante y presionó los femeninos labios con los suyos.

Kagome dio un respingo y parpadeó -de nuevo- por la sorpresa. Cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, con la cara completamente roja de vergüenza pasó sus manos temblorosas por detrás del cuello del hanyou, para unirlas justo en su nuca y acariciar los suaves cabellos bajo la plateada melena. El amor que sintió disparó los alocados latidos de su corazón.

El gesto lo estremeció y la atrajo más hacia él, intensificando el beso. Puso una mano en la nuca de ella también. Justo en ese instante una estrella fugaz surcó el cielo como una silenciosa promesa, perpetuando el momento.

Era una estampa bella. En lo más alto de un árbol antiquísimo, bajo lo más hermoso del oscuro cielo estrellado, se encontraban dos jóvenes, sellando su amor. Dando por terminadas sus vidas de soledad, por que...

**_Poder decir adiós es crecer._**

E InuYasha creció cuando al fin, le dijo adiós a Kikyo y la dejó partir para que pudiera encontrar el descanso eterno.

Para que él pudiera abrirse a la felicidad y el amor que encontraría junto a Kagome.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin.<strong>_

_**Espero les haya gustado y las/os invito a pasarse por cualquiera de mis historias, preferentemente "Aire puro", que la hice con mucho cariño.**_

_** Les mando un abrazo enorme y pelase, déjenme sus comentarios, que me encanta leerlos (:**_

_**¡Besos desde Argentina!**_


End file.
